Amy Acuff
Amy Lyn (Amy) Acuff ( Port Arthur ( Texas ), July 14 1975 ) is an American athlete , who has specialized in the high jump . She has multiple U.S. champion and indoor champion in this discipline. She also took the high jump at a total of five times at the Olympics , but won as no medals . Acuff lives in Austin and studied biology at the University of California - Los Angeles . She did it five times (the Summer Olympics in 1996 , 2000 , 2004 , 2008 and 2012 ) as a member of the U.S. track team. In 2004, she earned her best Olympic result with a fourth place in the other years they fell in the qualifying round. Acuff won her first international success in 1993 by winning the high jump title at the Pan American Youth Championships. A year later, she was the NCAA indoor champion in high jump, and she won a bronze medal at the World Junior Championships and Lisbon . In 1995 she became U.S. champion in this discipline, a title she won six times in total. In 1997 she won a gold medal at the Universiade . Amy Acuff is distantly related to country musician Roy Acuff (her father's cousin [1] ). Content [ hide ] *1 Model *2 Titles *3 Personal bests *4 Honours **4.1 high jump Model [ edit ] Acuff is also known for her modeling career. She appeared on the cover of the following magazines: *''Playboy Magazine'' *''FHM'' *''Esquire'' *''Maxim'' Titles [ Edit ] *Pan American junior champion high jump - 1993 *American high jump champion - 1995, 1997, 2001, 2003, 2005, 2007 *American indoor high jump champion - 2001, 2004, 2007, 2008 *NCAA indoor high jump champion - 1994, 1996, 1997 *NCAA high jump champion - 1995, 1996 Personal records [ Edit ] Honours [ edit ] High Jump [ Edit ] ;Championships *1992: 9th UWC - 1,85 m *1993: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgPan American jeugdkampioenscchappen - 1.83 m *1994: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgUWC - 1,88 m *1995: 8th World - 1.93 m *1996: 14th in jellyfish. OS - 1,85 m *1997 Universiade - 1.98mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1997: 6th Grand Prix Final - 1.93 m *1997: 7th in jellyfish. WK - 1.92 m *1998 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgGoodwill Games - 1,93 m *1999: 9th World Cup - 1.93 m *2000: 17th in jellyfish. OS - 1.80m *2001: 4th World Indoor - 1.96 m *2001 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgGoodwill Games - 1,93 m *2001: 10th World Cup - 1.90m *2001 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgIAAF Grand Prix - 1.96m *2003: 10th World Indoor - 1.92 m *2003: 9th World Cup - 1.90m *2004: 4th OS - 1.99 m *2004: 6th World Athletics Final - 1.95m *2005: 8th World - 1,89 m *2005: 6th World Athletics Final - 1.94 m *2006: 13th in jellyfish. World Indoor - 1.90m *2006: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgWorld Cup - 1.94m *2007: 12th World Cup - 1.94 m *2007: 5th World Athletics Final - 1.94 m *2008: 6th World Indoor - 1.95 *2008: 9th in jellyfish. OS - 1.89 m *2009: 12th World Cup - 1.87 m *2012: 10th in jellyfish. OS - 1,85 m ;Golden League podium *2001: ISTAF - 1.93 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *2003: Golden Gala - 1.97 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *2003: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgISTAF - 1,99 m *2004: Weltklasse Zurich - 1.97 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgISTAF - 2.00m *2005 Bislett Games - 1,93 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg Category:1975 births